


Narrated For You // Makoto Naegi

by iiRoseKitty



Series: oneshots!! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 4 sentences, Gen, drabble 2 electric boogaloo, junko appears for like, makoto is the only character really used mainly, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiRoseKitty/pseuds/iiRoseKitty
Summary: In which Makoto.. basically breaks the fourth wall.Possible trigger warning for explicitly implied puppet.Also, fourth wall breaking.Spoilers, implied betrayal, implied murder, yadayada. Also, mention of hospital.
Series: oneshots!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126601
Kudos: 9





	Narrated For You // Makoto Naegi

\- x - x - x -

Voices.

Hundreds of voices surrounded him.

Yelling, laughing, hell, sometimes even crying.

Usually, he’d ignore them.

Usually, they didn’t bother him.

Usually.

\- x -

Sometimes he noticed he zoned out when his peers spoke, hell even when he spoke, then immediately knew what they (or he) said.

He’d always just assumed it was brain lag.

\- x -

But then he saw the strings.

Bright pink strings tied around his wrists.

Loop number 1103741725.

They went up to the sky, well, they went through the ceilings so he just ASSUMED they went to the sky, and Makoto swore he could see a controller or a keyboard or hell, even a tablet, connected to the strings.

They constantly yanked him around, spending his coins and helping him in getting the class through the trials.

\- x -

Sometimes the voices introduced themselves - ‘Weeby News’, ‘Nico’, ‘Luca’, ‘Cinnamon Toast Ken’, ‘Pokay’, etcetera.

God, there were so many. He couldn’t remember them all over the… Weeks? Months? Years? How long had he been looping this game?

\- x -

Makoto Naegi was tired.

He was tired of looping this story.

He was tired of being betrayed by Maizono.

He was tired of evicting his classmates of their lives in those trials.

He’d known this story, he’s memorized it at this point.

Introduce and enter the school. Get betrayed by Maizono, she’s murdered, evict Kuwata for her murder. New floor, Fujisaki is murdered, find out Syo is among the group, evict Owada for the murder of Fujisaki. New floor, Ishida / Ishimaru and Yamada are murdered, evict Celeste for the murder. New floor, Sakura dies, evict that computer thing - Alter Ego? - for the murder, etcetera. New floor— You get it.

Makoto Naegi is **tired**.

\- x -

Sometimes, the voices spoke of others like him. He’d memorized their first names at this point, they were spoken of so often.

‘Hajimek, his own sister Komaru, ‘Kaede’, and ‘Shuichi’. They often spoke of ‘Nagito’ and ‘Kokichi’ too. Like, pretty often.

It’s tiring to hear so much about people like you and never meeting them.

\- x -

It was the 1103743069th loop of the sixth trial when Makoto snapped.

A singular bullet had lined up.

**Hope**.

Ha, cheesy.

Is it really hope, or just the despair of having to do the samehm things all the time, repeating the same days over and over again, and not stopping because you don’t want to disappoint?

“Well? Respond, or are you too much of a coward to do so?!” Enoshima was laughing as all of her and Makoto’s peers were all in despair.

“...”

Have you ever looped the same weeks, on repeat, just because people want to see who your peers are or just want to see you and your peers suffer?

Have you ever given up all hope on ever truly escaping, simply because of that loop?

And in reality, you’re just using fake hope, and eventually you just become desensitized to the gruesome executions in general?

_Chat?_ A voice in the back of his head spoke up. _[_ **Redacted** _]? What’s the fuck’s going on?_

**Why’s Makoto speaking differently than in canon? Since yknow in canon he’s like uwuwu hope man but not explosiony but now he’s just depressed and honestly mood lol**

_the transition from small child to teenager_

“Naegi..what are you even saying? Why are you speaking slang thats uh.. so.. despairful.” You know one of those sprites - wait, _sprites_? - where Enoshima is drooling? Thats what she looks like right now.

“I’m not even sayi-“

Makoto collapsed.

There was so much yelling.

Stoptstopdtopstopstopsrotopstotstopsotppdstopsotpdoorotpdpotspotpstopsotpsotpsopt

“Thiswasntsupposedtohappenthiswasn’tsupposedtohappenthiswasn’tsupposedtohappenthiswasn’tsupposedtohappenthiswasn’tsupposedtohappenthiswasn’tsupposedtohappen”

_What the fuck?_

The voices went silent.

\- x -

Makoto Naegi woke up in a hospital.

\- x - x - x -

**Author's Note:**

> :sunglasses: hell yeah i’m cool
> 
> anyways thanks for reading lmaoo
> 
> feel free to give criticism on my works!!


End file.
